


A full bed

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child, Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mummy Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Family fluff with dad/mummy newt





	

You lay slightly cramped, with your daughter snuggled into your side, on her warm soft bed, surrounded by stuffed animals of every species imaginable. Three empty mugs sat on her night stand along with cookie crumbs. while Newt read a story of his own invention aloud, giving each character a different voice. Newt had created these stories when you were pregnant with Oona, he would lay his head on your chest, murmuring to your swollen abdomen, as you stroked his curly mop of hair and drifted off to sleep.

Oona emitted a large yawn, her breath growing slower and deeper as she wandered into her dreams, at the soothing sound of her father’s voice. Giving Newt a pat on his side, gesturing to your daughters sleeping form, you steadily lifted yourselves from the bed, not wanting to jostle it too much.

“I’m just going to check on the kneazle’s, Catherine has been a bit under the weather. I’ll not be long love’ Newt placed you a kiss to your temple, as you continued to brush your teeth, while he disappeared into the case.

With a slight smile, you continued your bedtime routine, before finally snuggling into your own bed with its soft blankets and comforting smell.

You were just beginning a new chapter in the book that you were reading when you heard the familiar rattle of the temperamental clasps of the battered case. Newt emerged with a kneazle in his arms, an apologetic but expectant look on his face.

With a smile you patted newt’s side of the bed, taking the creature as he changed into his pyjamas, ‘oh sweetie, you’re chilly, come here.’ You cooed to the orange beast as you bundled it up into a spare blanket, holding it close to your chest.

Newt tucked himself in beside you, sandwiching the tiny lion like creature between you, as it emitted  purrs of contentment, as she nuzzled her nose into your chest , while newt stroked your arm, as the three of you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

You awoke with a start, as the bedroom door creaked open, a small figure stood in the door way. Breathing a sigh of relief you whispered ‘Oona sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you alright?’ she shuffled towards you, trailing her felted hippogriff behind her, sniffling slightly.

Picking your little girl up, you placed her in your lap, stroking her wild mess of curls as you swayed, drying her tears, while you hummed a lullaby and offered her whispers of comfort. “what’s wrong with my little lamb?’ you heard Newt mumble, his eyes cracked open, a sleepy but caring smile on his freckled cheeks.

“bad dream’ she whimpered as she rubbed at her eyes, while she crawled off of your lap and into the slight gap between yourself and newt, under the covers,  thankfully missing Catherine. Who was still sleeping serenely.

“shh it’s alright, your safe, you’ve got me, your mummy and Catherine to look after you, nothing’s going to hurt you.’ Newt reassured her as he stroked her back, ‘do you think you can go back to sleep? Shall we snuggle down and try?’ he encouraged, his voice still sleepy.

 

Have a great day and be safe

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
